The Perfect Night
by tennesseegirl2014
Summary: Events leading up to Shane proposing to Mitchie. All fluff. Ha. Smitchie, Natlyn, JasonxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Night: Camp Rock Style

The Perfect Night: Camp Rock Style

By mileydemifan009

**A/N: This is a rewrite of my story the Perfect Night, This is the CAMP ROCK version! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the storyline. I also own the character Riley. I do not own Camp Rock, any other characters, songs or movies mentioned in this fanfiction. **

**A/N: For the sake of the storyline Connect 3 ARE brothers (only for this story), Jason and Riley are 25, Shane and Mitchie are 23, and Nate and Caitlyn are 22, and it is year 2010.**

Mitchie's POV

Hi, my name is Mitchie Torries. I am getting ready to attend a movie premier with my boyfriend, Shane Gray, His two brothers Jason and Nate, their wives Caitlyn and Riley will be there to.

Just a little background so you don't get confused, I met Shane and the rest of Connect 3 whenI attend Camp Rock 2008. Shane and I became friends soon after and where dating by the end of the summer. Shane and I have been dating for almost two years now. Jason and his wife, Riley where married a year and a half ago and Nate and Caitlyn where married six months ago.

I have spent the last couple of months wondering if Shane is going to propose. We've talked about marriage, and everything seems to be right, I guess it's only a matter of time now. Just as I finished curling my straight hair, the doorbell rang.

Shane's POV

I pressed the doorbell of my girlfriend's apartment at 6 o'clock sharp, just like I told her. I smile as I hear her footsteps. I think about what a lucky guy I am, to have such a beautiful girl, little did she know about the surprise I have for her.

My thoughts where interrupted as she open the door.

"Hello beautiful" I said as she let me in the door.

"Hey cutie" she responded as she kissed me.

"You look gorgeous tonight Mitch." I said as I gently brushed her hair out her face. Mitchie grinned as she blushed and looked down. She was wearing a black, knee length, halter dress with a pink ribbon around the waist and matching shoes and accessories.

"Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself mister." Mitchie said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I was wearing black slacks, a deep blue shirt with a white tie.

"Why thank you." I said as I grinned, wrapped my arms around her and caught her lips in a kiss.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" I asked, both of us still smiling at each other.

"I don't think so." she said as she moved closer to me.

"Well, in that case, I love you Mitchie" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you to Shane." she said. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead again. She looked up at me and saw the mischievous glint in my eyes.

"What is going on in that head of yours Shane Michel?" she asked with a grin.

"Why nothing Michelle." I replied as I caught her lips again and began to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss and began to kiss me back. A minute later we where interrupted by the insistent ringing of my cell phone. I sighed, and keeping one arm firmly around Mitchie's waist, I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I answered as Mitchie laid her head on my chest and sighed contently.

"Shane! Where are you??" came the annoyed voice of my younger brother, Nate.

"Nate chill, Mitchie and I are about to leave, will be there in 15 minutes." I said, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you didn't get side tracked making out with her." teased Nate.

"Nate! Stop harassing your brother!" Came Caitlyn's voice over the phone.

"Yea Nate! Stop harassing your brother!" I laughed.

" Goodbye Shane" said Nate flatly.

"Bye Natey-Poo" I said in my best girly voice, causing laughs from Mitchie and Caitlyn. I could see Nate rolling his eyes as he hung up the phone.

"Come on baby, let's go before Nate has a melt down. Mitchie laughed as I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

**A/N: Well that's chapter one! Review please!! Chapter two should be up soon! What do you think? Do you like this version or the original better?**

**- mileydemifan009**


	2. Chapter 2

By mileydemifan009

**By mileydemifan009**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Okay here is chapter 2! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Same as in first chapter.**

**Now, On with the story!**

Mitchie's POV

Shane and I arrived at the premier 15 minutes later. As the limo door was opened, cameras immediately started flashing in our direction, I don't think I will ever get used to that. Shane stepped out first and then helped me out of the limo. We where greeted by Shane's older brother, Jason Grey, and his wife, Riley Gray.

"Hey little brother! Hey Mitchie!" greeted Jason as he gave Shane a "guy hug".

"Hey Bro, hey Riley" as Shane "guy hugged" Jason back and then kissed his sister-in-law's cheek.

"Hey Shane, Mitchie" said Riley as she and I hugged and then Jason kissed my cheek.

"Where's Nate?" asked Joe.

"He and Caitlyn are talking to one of the reporters over there" answered Jason.

"Good, just wanted to make sure he was here after he called me to make sure I was leaving." said Shane.

"He called you and asked if you had left?" asked Jason.

"To make sure I wasn't making out with my girlfriend to be exact." said Shane, as I blushed.

Jason and Riley started laughing.

"There's Nate for ya, always the worrier." said Riley.

"I am not a worrier!" exclaimed Jason and Shane's younger brother, Nate Gray, as him and his wife walked up.

"Yea you are honey" said Nate's wife, Caitlyn Jonas.

"Hump!" exclaimed Nate as everyone burst out laughing.

"Come on guys, lets walk the carpet so that the reports can get their pictures taken and questions answered." said Jason.

Jason grabbed Riley's hand and lead the group onto the read carpet, with Shane, Nate, Caitlyn and I following along behind.

Shane's POV

After a half and hour, we where half way down the carpet, we had answered various questions about Connect 3's new album, and other various questions, the most persistent question of the evening was when was Shane going to propose.

"And here we have Shane Gray and his girlfriend Mitchie Torries! How are you guys doing?" asked the reporter from people magazine.

"We're great" Shane answered for both of us.

"So, how long have you been dating now?" he asked

"Two years." I answered, smiling up at Shane. Shane smiled back at me and grabbed my hand.

"Two years, that's a long time, have you talked about marriage?" the reporter asked.

"We've discussed it" said Shane, as he squeezed my hand.

"Are you going to pop the question anytime soon?" he asked

"You're the 5th reporter to asked me that tonight." Shane said jokingly.

"Haha, well?" the reported replied.

"Maybe" answered Shane, keeping a straight face.

"_I wish he would." _I thought to myself.

"Well, best of luck you two" the reporter said.

"Thank you." Shane and I said at the same time as we parted ways with the reporter.

Mitchie's POV

After the movie premier, Shane asked if I minded if we skipped the after party and went for a walk in the park instead. I agree and we had the limo drop us off at a park that was close to my apartment complex. We spent the first few talking about work and such, and then spent the next few in comfortable silence. As we came across a pond, Shane suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong Shane?" I asked, as he appeared nervous about something.

"Nothing sweetheart." he answered as he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you something." He replied as put his arm around my waist. I sighed contently as I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. Shane wrapped his arms tighter around me and kissed the top of my head. We stood like that for a few minutes, until Shane pulled back.

"Mitchie," he started, as the put his hand under my chin and tilted my face up to look at him.

"Mitchie, I love you, and I don't ever want to be with anyone but you, so," he said as he got down on one knee, still holding my left hand, reached into his pocket and flipped open a blue velvet box, and revealing the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen.

"Michelle Torries, will you marry me?"

**A/N: Okay there is chapter 2, chapter 3 will be up later tonight. And about the original version of the perfect night, I don't know how much longer it will be up. Now, please review and go to my profile and vote which story I should write next.**


	3. Chapter 3

By mileydemifan009

By mileydemifan009

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

"_Mitchie, I love you, and I don't ever want to be with anyone but you, so," he said as he got down on one knee, still holding my left hand, reached into his pocket and flipped open a blue velvet box, and revealing the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. _

"_Michelle Torries, will you marry me?"_

Mitchies's POV

"_EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!!" _I thought excitedly to myself. _"He proposed! He proposed! I'm gonna be Mrs. Shane Gray!! EEEEEPPPPP!! Wait, Mitchie, ANWERS HIM!!" _

"Yes!" I said excitedly. Shane's face lit up like I had never seen before as he jumped up and grabbed me in a bear hug. I giggled happily and hugged him back.

"I love you Mitchei" Shane mumbled into my hair.

"I love you too baby." I said as I snuggled closer to him and buried my head into his shoulder. I felt him fumble around with my hand and slip the ring onto my finger. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at me, rested his hand on my cheek and pulled my face to his and kissed me lovingly. He pulled away from me and ran his hand across my cheek.

"Ready to go home?" Shane asked me.

"Yep" I replied. He let go of me and we started walking back toward my apartment when he suddenly ran forward, jumped in the air and yelled "WAHHHOOOO!!" I burst out laughing. When Shane noticed me laughing, he stopped, walked up to me with an annoyed look on his face and said, "Is something amusing you Miss Torries?"

"Yea, you" I laughed

"Well, I don't appreciate being laughed at.," said Shane, pointing his nose in the air. I giggled again,

"But you're so funny." I said, giving his the most adorable puppy dog eyes. Shane's face went from fake annoyance, to grinning from ear to ear.

"That mischievous look is back." I said, grinning at him.

"Oh really," Shane said, nuzzling my neck and then playfully biting my neck.

"Hey, hey, you, take me home before you start that." I said.

"Yes Ma'am!" exclaimed Shane. Then he grabbed my hand and led me back to my apartment complex.

Regular POV

Shane and Mitchie arrived at Mitchie's apartment 10 minutes later, goofy smiles plastered on their faces. Mitchie handed Shane her key so he could unlock the door. Shane unlocked the door and lead Mitchie into the apartment. Once they where inside, Shane pinned Mitchie against the wall and started kissing, biting and sucking on her neck.

"Shane…" moaned Mitchie.

"What?" asked Joe, as he pulled away for a breath.

"If you leave a hicky on my neck, your dead." Mitchie said. Shane pulled away from her, and then grinned.

"You wouldn't kill your future husband, now would you?" Shane said playfully as he gave her his best rock star grin.

"No, but I will tickle you to death." Mitchie said mischievously as she started tickling his ribs. Shane squealed like an 8-year-old girl as Mitchie started tickling him.

"Shane Gray, you sound like a girl!" laughed Mitchie. Shane managed to grab her hands and then pin her down on the couch.

"Now you see Mitchie, when I had you against the wall, you had hope of escape, but not now." Shane grinned from above her.

"Oh really." said Mitchie, giving him the best puppy dog look she could muster.

"Don't do that." said Shane

"Why? Because you will get off me?" Mitchie asked.

"Yep." said Shane, getting off her. Mitchie laughed and sat up. Shane flopped back down beside her and laid his head on her shoulder. Mitchie smiled and ruffled is hair.

"HEY! Don't touch the do!" exclaimed Shane as he moved away from her and tried franticly to fix his hair. Mitchie just laughed.

"Let's call your brothers and tell them we are engaged." said Mitchie

"What about our parents" asked Shane

"In the morning." answered Mitchie.

"Okay" said Shane.

Shane picked up the phone and called Nate and Caitlyn first. After three rings, Caitlyn picked up,

"Hello?" Caitlyn's voice camp over the phone, still clearly half asleep.

"CAITLYN, CAITLYN, CAITLYN!! WAKEY WAKEY!! ITS YOUR FAVORITE BROTHER IN LAW WITH EXCITING NEWS!!" Shane yelled over the phone.

"SHANE MICHEL GRAY THIS BETTER BE GOOD." Yelled Caitlyn.

"Mitchie and I are engaged." Shane said simply.

"EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!!" Squealed Caitlyn , causing Shane to pull the phone away from his ear, Mitchie to burst out laughing and Nate to wake up.

"Talk to Caitlyn." said Shane, handing Mitchie the phone

"Hey Cat." said Mitchie, biting her lip.

"MITCHIE!! EEEPP! I'M SOOOO EXCITED FOR YOU!! WHAT HAPPEN!! TELL ME EVERYTHING!!" Squealed Cailtlyn. Mitchie started laughing.

"Cat what are you squealing about?" asked Nate, slightly annoyed.

"Shane and Mitchie are engaged!" squeaked Caitlyn.

"Tell than congrats." said Nate, rolling over and going back to sleep.

Caitlyn nodded and went back to her conversation with Mitchie. As Mitchie proceed to tell Caitlyn the story of the evening, Shane called Jason and Riley on his cell phone. After three rings, Jason picked up.

"Hello?" answered Jason, clearly awake.

"Hey, where you asleep?" asked Shane

"No, Riley's asleep but I'm watching a movie." answered Jason.

"Oh cool, guess what?" asked Shane

"What?" asked Jason.

"Mitchie and I are engaged." said Shane.

"Well it's about time." teased Jason.

"How bout a 'I'm happy for you Shane"" asked Shane sarcastically.

"I'm happy for you Shane" said Jason.

"Are you really?" asked Shane

"Of course." said Jason.

"Okay just checking." said Shane

"Alright Joe, I'm going to be good night and congrats."

"Thanks bro, night" said Shane

"Night." said Jason. Then they both hung up, just as Mitchie hung up with Caitlyn.

"Did ya fill Caitlyn in?" asked Shane as he put his arm around her.

"Yep." said Mitche as she snuggled against his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I wish I could see Tess Tyler's face when she hears we are engaged." said Mitchie

Shane laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Michelle." said Shane

"I love you to Shane." said Mitchie. Then Shane rested his head against hers.

"And Shane?" asked Mitchie

"Yea?"

"Don't call me Michelle."

**THE END! **

**A/N: Okay there it is. The Perfect Night: Camp Rock Style. What do yall think? Review and go to my profile and vote! **


End file.
